Opening/A Mystery guy
Here's the first scene of the movie in Olympics Transformers Special. (In the opening scene, Flain and the other Mixels rushed in to the autobot base) Flain: We got here as fast as we could, Ratchet. Ratchet: Good timing Flain. Burnard: What's happening, Ratchet? Ratchet: Don't know. Rokit: Is's the Nixelstorm coming?! Ratchet: Well, not really. Niksput: How about Sharptooth? Ratchet: Nope. Vampos: Then what is happening? Ratchet: Nothing. Burnard: Gordon does seem to be having trouble with transforming. Ratchet: He's trying to do his best. tries again but fails Gordon: Oh the Indignity. Flain: What's wrong, Gordon? Gordon: It's hard. Vampos: What's hard? Gordon: The Half-pony form. Rainbow Dash: Oh, you mean this? her guitar and transforms Vulk: Awesome! Burnard: Can you transform into robot mode? Rainbow Dash: Just half pony form. Burnard: Okay. turns to Gordon Vampos: Don't worry Gordon, Let's head to the Castle Autobots, so we can't become half pony form. Sunset Shimmer: They'll help you fix your T-Cog. Flamzer: Aren't you coming Burnard? Burnard: No, I'll be fine. Mixels, Sunset and Gordon leave the base Burnard: Sighs I guess I have write a diary. takes out his book and starts writing Burnard: Hey There Thomas, It's me again, We're Finally Beat King Nixel off, even he was tinyest, Also I take down Scar, Frollo and Ratcliffe In Rainbow Rocks crossover, and also I still haven't seen any bad guys, well I hope they come back for more, Sincerely, Burnard. a mystery guy shows up and puts his hand into the Spacebridge portal Burnard: Hey, what is that?! sees the Mystery guy Burnard: Uh, what is he doing?! whistles to the Mystery guy Burnard: Ahem! Mystery Guy turns Burnard: Excuse me, what are you doing?! Mystery Guy runs Burnard: Never mind, I'll just go. chases the Mystery Guy Burnard: Wait! groundbridge opens up Burnard: Stop, Wait! Mystery Guy runs into the Groundbridge and it closes just before Burnard can jump in Burnard: Wait! the groundbridge disappears Burnard: D'oh! looks confused Burnard: Uh, Hello? cups his chin Burnard: (Sighs) Just great! Mystery Guys arrives on the Nemesis, revealing himself to be Orion Pax Orion Pax: That was close. greets him with a wave Soundwave: Hello. Orion Pax: Hi, Soundwave. I need to return to Crystal Planet. Soundwave: Okay then. Nemesis heads for Crystal Planet Orion Pax: Here it is, our home. steps out into the streets Orion Pax: Thanks. Soundwave: You're welcome. Orion Pax: Now, to get down to business. enters his secret underground lab Orion Pax: Let's rock. gets started by looking at some pictures he took from the Battle of the Bands Orion Pax: That's interesting. a small chirping noise is heard Laserbeak: (Chirping) Orion Pax: chuckles I know that's you, Laserbeak. Laserbeak: (Chirping) Orion Pax: I know you didn't like me going to Cybertron, but I need to find out what is happening on that planet. Laserbeak: (Chirping) Orion Pax: But I am puzzled by one particular finding. Laserbeak: (Chirping) Orion Pax: I found out some information a new living Train-Prime. He calls himself OpThomas Prime. Laserbeak: (Chirping) Orion Pax: Yet, I did not see him back in the days of the war. Laserbeak: (Chirping) looks up at the readings he's taken Orion Pax: There is something strange happening on that planet. Laserbeak: (Chirping) Orion Pax: I just know that I'm going to find out one of these days. Laserbeak: (Chirping) Orion Pax: I must create device that can find the power of the Ponies, engines, Mixels and Autobots. Laserbeak: (Chirping) Orion Pax: I understand, Laserbeak. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes